


Under A Bushel

by RiskPig



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming Gold Brotp, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskPig/pseuds/RiskPig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In exchange for his future child's protection, Prince Charming assists the Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Bushel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidStorm/gifts).



> Gift for the perfect midstorm, for her talent and beautiful art. She was so kind to do a big favor for me, and all she asked in return was a fanfic. From me.
> 
> You can see I am getting the better deal.
> 
> I am sorry to say that my other fanfics are still on the shelf in favor of another major project I am working on, but I could never say no to someone so generous. And this idea was just so cute, I could not help myself.
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado…

Charming collapsed onto the bed, next to his resting wife. Snow White laughed, running her fingers through her husband’s hair as he stroked her pregnant belly. The poor man looked worn out, as if he returned from battle.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, curving into him, wrapping his arm around her. He sighed, still stroking her, reliving the week’s events...

 

“You would never believe me.”

 

* * *

 

_**F** our days prior..._

 

Charming squirmed in his hiding place. Thoughts of exchanging his future son kept him from expressing his embarrassment, and he was grateful that the bush was not full of brambles and thorns. Things could be worse.

 

The situation itself made him uncomfortable. For the promise of a protection spell, to keep his family safe from Regina, he agreed to assist The Dark One on an errand. Via purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin transported the pair to a manor in a land he did not recognize, and he pushed the bewildered prince under a bush with a brief explanation of what they were doing here.

 

Disgruntled, Charming eased himself by watching his companion. Rumplestiltskin paced, wringing his hands, and frequently adjusting his sleeves. Upon their arrival, the scaly imp magicked away his clothing for something more... regal. Instead of simple trousers and leather jerkin, he aimed for golden silks and a furred cape. The prince chuckled to himself, thinking that if Snow were here, she would tell him to do something about his hair. Realizing the need for a woman’s touch brought him back to the ridiculousness of their outing.

 

A light appeared from a tower window, and Rumplestiltskin shushed him, even though he had not said anything. Honestly, if the imp would just relax, he would have nothing to worry about. Unless the girl could not see past the scales and rotten teeth...

 

A shadow passed the tower window, and the imp froze, save for his hands, clenched at his sides.

 

“ _Rumplestiltskin_ ,” Charming whispered. “ _Rumplestiltskin. Just call her name_.”

 

“I don’t... Er...” With an audible swallow, the Dark One fought to steel his nerves. “L-Lady Belle!”

 

The shadow returned, revealing a beautiful young woman with chestnut curls tumbling over a simple nightdress. With her bedroom light haloed around her, even the prince had to admit she was a vision.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” Her voice brought the monster a little peace, his chest swelling with deep breaths. He opened his mouth, but he could only croak, his tongue tied from gazing at her. As she tilted her head, brows furrowed in confusion, Rumplestiltskin bowed his head to hide his gaze to the bush, silently pleading for help.

 

“ _Introduce yourself. Tell her why you came_.” Because Charming was damn curious himself.

 

The lady was retreating as her suitor called out again. “You... don’t know me. But I want you to.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Charming received another pleading gaze. “ _Just tell her how you feel_.”

 

“Lady Belle, I... ”

 

Charming and the lady in question were held in suspense for a delivery that never came. Having lost his courage, the love struck fool and his collaborator vanished in a puff of smoke.

 

* * *

 

_**T** he next day..._

 

Charming resigned himself to the bush, praying quietly that this deal would be over and done with today. Giving more time to prepare, Rumplestiltskin discussed the plan: woo the lady, and receive an official invitation to call on her. Simple enough, should the imp maintain his convictions.

 

After a few pebbles, Lady Belle came to the window, grinning with anticipation. “And how can I help you today, sir?”

 

The ever pleading gaze... “ _You want to make her acquaintance. Because you have fallen in love with her_.”

 

“Lady Belle,” the imp’s voice broke on her name, and he gripped his trousers for resolve, the black nails tearing into the expensive cloth. “I only wish to make...” his voice broke again, some of the words lost in a mumble, “...love with you!”

 

After an awkward silence, the lady squawked at the realization of what he said, slamming her shutters closed, and snuffing out her candles for good measure. The mortified accomplice crawled out from his spot, swearing that Regina or no Regina, he was not doing this again.

 

* * *

 

_**T** he next day..._

 

At Charming’s suggestion, Rumplestiltskin enchanted a few instruments to serenade his lady love. Confident that Belle would not show, the prince rested against the tower, waiting for the most terrifying beast in the all the land to give up.

 

To his chagrin, the shutters opened, and Charming found himself whisked back under the cursed bush. Once this was all over, he was going to set the damn thing on fire.

 

The object of The Dark One’s desire had her arms crossed, staring him down. The music stumbled in harmony, as though the instruments could sense her anger, but continued playing with more vigor.

 

“ _Apologize. You were nervous_.”

 

A hat materialized in Rumplestiltskin’s hand, and he held it over his heart. “Miss, I... I came to apologize. I did not mean to offend you last night. I just wanted to know you.”

 

Those arms did not uncross. “Very well, apparently.”

 

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant! I would never do that!”

 

She dropped her arms, as well as her jaw. “What do you mean ‘never’?”

 

Charming clapped a hand over his eyes. The night did not get any better.

 

* * *

 

_**T** he next day..._

 

They met at the tower once again, Charming refusing to be cajoled back to the bush.

 

“This is the last time. Rumplestiltskin. If you fail tonight, I no longer care what happens.”

 

“Well, then, dearie, if you want your daughter to live free from fear, you better think of something good.” All his confidence lost, the imp had forgone the silks and returned to his leathers. He still paced, hands fidgeting over a rose; the flower had been enchanted to keep from wilting.

The prince mulled over the threat, pausing over what had just been said. “Daughter? I’m having a boy.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, dearie. In the meantime, _think_.” He had raised his voice, drawing attention from a special someone within. Charming’s focus flit to the window, seeing Belle watch them, taken aback that her fledgling suitor had a partner. He realized the precious opportunity, and took it.

 

Resting an arm on The Dark One’s shoulders, the most powerful being in the realms, he spoke loudly enough for his audience, while trying to not give himself away to his would-be pupil. “Why don’t you tell me why this is so important.”

 

“Like you would understand.” The imp had stiffened from the overly familiar contact, but did not push him away.

 

“I am married to my soulmate, whom I woke from a cursed sleep with True Love’s Kiss. Try me.”

 

A glare failed to sway him. “Come on. If I’m to help you, you’re going to have to trust me. So, tell me. Why is this so important?”

 

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath, and delivered a speech so impassioned, that it resulted in a completely enraptured audience: one floored by the reveal of such character, the other completely and utterly besotted.

 

“All it takes is a look. With one look, and you can feel it, here,” a claw gripped at his chest, “that someone is going to change your life forever, for better or worse. I gazed into the most beautiful, intelligent, blue eyes, and fell in love. Not only with her, but love itself.

 

“She was reading by a lake, ignorant that I had come to make a deal with her father. I wanted to take that book from her hands, and beg her to read me instead; to be as taken with me, and to find an escape within me. Would you believe it, I almost wanted to bargain for her instead of the inconsequential bauble I received instead. To have her with me forever...”

 

Charming looked back to the window, and he was pleased to find Belle smiling, resting a hand on one cheek.

 

“And then I thought, why don’t I? Ask for her, that is. The old fashioned way. But it’s useless.”

 

“No it isn’t...” Her voice, a heavenly song, chimed in.

 

* * *

 

_**P** resent..._

 

“And then I left... I don’t think he needed me anymore.”

 

Snow punched her husband’s arm, teasingly. “You should have stayed! I want to know what happened next.”

 

“Will this suffice?” From his vest, Charming pulled out a pouch. “He told me to mix this in your drink. This potion will protect our daughter from direct harm.”

 

He made note this his beloved wife, with whom he shared everything, did not balk at the word “daughter.”

 


End file.
